Parts of a vehicle's interior decor (lining) are often equipped with illuminated decorative elements so as to give the vehicle interior an individual appearance. Owing to stringent safety requirements for today's vehicles, however, increasingly often air bags are disposed beneath the vehicle interior decor which, in case of activation, for instance, in the event of a collision, tear open the vehicle interior decor and unfold into the vehicle interior. In case of activation of the air bag and subsequent tearing open of the vehicle interior decor it must be ensured that the decorative elements attached to the vehicle decor remain properly fastened to it.